Average Jane
by Crzygrl101
Summary: ten average girls get the chance with this super star joe, but after two weeks a ship comes in with five beauties who will joe pick one of the average girls or one of the pretty girls.


"no we have to go into marketing now."said Richard "what...no we dont...rick come on now we dont have time it wont get on till next season" "jim im not here to argue with you, average joe only ran a few seasons...nobody cares. we want to produce a show people are going to tune in to see" "yeah but if its ugly girls...people will so tune in." "you know what..my wife is pregnant i dont have time for this..you just take care of it."he held his coffee cup up "susan your supposed to be on this!!" he turned to jim again "sure thing boss." "oh and jim...if this tanks...its your job." "right sir as i figured..but it wont sir i swear" and thats how i ended up here in california as one of the twenty average Janes. i knew how the show worked i saw average joe. we get a few weeks with this guy...and then boom. here comes this ship with all these gorgeous women. now i wouldnt say im ugly but im deff average. it was our first day on the show. me and the twenty other girls were in the living room of our mansion. today thought we get narrowed down, only ten of us girls actually get to stay. this first day is tough. First impressions are everything. he has to just feel a conection. wich is hard considering were just meeting for the first time. He gets about an hour to meet all the girls and based on what little information he has he supposed to pick ten of us. "i see the limo!" said kasey a blue eyed blonde from texas. "oh my gosh hes coming!" said a brown frizzy haired girl from tenn. she was wearing a cow boy hat and boots. the limo pulled up to a stop in front of our mansion. we hadnt had time to get to know any of the girls or even settle in b/c ten of us were going home tonight. Joe stepped out of the limo. "oh my, hes gogeous." said Kasey in her southern texas drawl "shhh hes coming." said Tessa giggling. he stepped up to the first girl. "hi im Cameryn im 19 and im a writer from new york." "Hi Cameryn im joe." thats what we were supposed to do introduce ourselfs our age and where we worked. "hi im Kasey im 21 and im a cattle rancher from texas" "hi kasey im Joe." "hi im Jessica im 23 and i'm a nanny from liousiana." "hi Jessica i'm Joe." "hi hehe im Tessa and i do make up on dead people i mean i'm a uh hehe never mind i live in Tenn and im hehe 18 im sorry im nervous." she blushed "its quite alright, im Joe." he smiled "hello there my name is Lexi im 20 and i own my own dollar store in california." "hey joe my name is kensie im 19 i live in Florida and i work at a cofee shop." "hi kensie" "hi im riley jane i live in oregon im 22 and i teach piano to little kids" "hi im joe." "hi my name is Andy and im 24 i am a second grade teacher and i live in gorgia." "hi im Graclyn , im 21 and i work at a special education center in pa." "hi im Jacie and i live in miss. im 19 years old." if youv'e ever seen the bachelore at the end of each rose ceramoney he askes a number of girls to stay. well on this show he asks girls to leave. "so Joe where do you work?" asked Andy "actually im in a band with my two brothers." "Thats hot." said Jennifer. "uh i guess, we play mostly on the disney channell." "the kids i keep watch you guys, Cassie the youngest thinks nick is the stuff. when we play barbies...she always marries him." i told him. "you play barbies?" he grinned at me. i nodded my head embarased "thats too cute. but i think its cool that you actually play with the kids you keep and get interested in there lifes." he told me "thats why i work in special education i just get so much out of seeing the kids smile everyday b/c of my presence." said Graclyn "thats so great that you do that, what about you arent you a teacher?" he asked Andy "yeah i teach second grade, teaching kids to learn and actually hearing them read is just..a joy i love it." said andy "well im a shoe saleslady, putting shoes on fat ladies feet, find the joy in that." said Kelsey looking disgusted "im sure its...rewarding in its own way." said joe. "well living in oregon its a small town i teach kids piano when we have recitles not many people show up but you should see the smiles on the kids faces when they hear all the aplause for them." said Riley Jane. "it takes alot of patience to work with kids i admire each of you for doing so, and those of you who dont work with kids, im sure your jobs are equaly amazing." "you think working in a coffe shop is amazing?" asked Gretchen looking in Kensi's direction "or a dollar store?" looking at Lexi. both girls looked at her. "well i for one run into alot of really rude customers and have to do my best to make them happy so that they wanna come back." said Lexi. "as do i" said kensi, "and what do you do again?" "i am a nurse in penn." "oh i do make up on dead people its kind of the same thing." said Tessa "no its really not, i keep them from dying." said gretchen. "well i uh...make them look beautiful in there coffens." said Tessa smiling brightly Joe chuckled the hour soon passed we talked about everything from jobs, to where we lived to our hobbies. we didnt get to find much out about Joe b/c he spent so much time trying to get to know us so he could make his decision. we were all lined up at the end. "joe its time to make your decision." said lance smith from cmt's top 20 countdown. he was the host of the show. "thanks lance. uhm to all the girls im letting go im really sorry uh first i'd like to eliminate Gretchen, Jennifer and Kelsey." the three girls left. "next is Lacy, Corine, Beth ,Grace, Mindy, Sherri and Linda." the seven remaining girls walked out. "to the rest of you ten girls you've made it on the show." we all croweded around Joe. what would happend over the next week was. there would be three dates. group dates. 3,3,and 4. thats the number of people going on them. monday wednesday and friday we would each view a tape with a hint or clue about each date. on tuesday and thursday he would come by the house to spend group time with all of us. on saturday he would eliminate five girls. after we told Joe good night he went back to his house and we all got settled in. we stayed two to a room. me and Kasey roomed together. "isnt he just so cute?" she asked me as she put her makeup back in the bathroom. "he really is, i was just blown away." "so who do you think hes going to pick?" "none of us." i said sadly "what do you mean of course hes going to pick one of us thats the point of the show." "havent you ever seen average joe?" "no." "well its like the bachelore. they made the bachelorette. this is average jane." "is that really the name of the show?" "wait...you mean they didnt tell you?" "no they told us it was called the dating game." "ha wierd." "so if he dosent choose any of us who is he going to chose?" "look dont tell any of the other girls this, but after the five of us get kicked off, a huge ships going to come with five beautiful girls. cheerleaders,models,actors, all sorts. hes going to pick one of them." "well i dont understand were all beautiful." "thats just it, were average. average looking and we have average jobs. were not outstanding and if he had the choice he would pick none of us, thats just how life is." "and you think these girls are going to want joe?" "of course they will, hes gorgeous and hes a singer in a band. hes rich, why wouldnt they." "i guess your right. so what are we supposed to do?" "well i look at it this way, we have a leg up on those girls, we know there coming we can try to get Joe to like us before he meets them, we will also get more time with him then they will." i put my straigtner in the closet in the bathroom. she was putting socks in a drawer in her dresser. "yeah, your right, thanks for the heads up." "sure thing." "your real nice Jessica i hope Joe picks you, wait i hope Joe picks me, but if he dosent pick me, he should so pick you." "aw thanks and if he dosent pick me he should so pick you." "did you see some of the girls out there tonight?" "oh that gretchen im glad shes gone, sticking her nose up at other peoples jobs and that kelsey, saying she puts shoes on fat ladies feet haha!" "i could just imagine her putting shoes on fat peoples feet." we were both laughing by this point and couldnt stop. we finished putting the rest of our stuff away. 


End file.
